Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Xykeb Zraliv/Masks
These are in the order they are received in the main walkthrough. Deku Mask (Mask #1) *Items required: Ocarina of Time Go to the Happy Mask Salesman after getting the Ocarina of Time. He will lift the curse on you and you will receive the Deku Mask. Great Fairy's Mask (Mask #2) *Items required: None, but human form is required Find the Stray Fairy in the Laundry Pool (during the day) or in East Clock Town (during the night). Go to the Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town in Hylian form for the Great Fairy's Mask. Kafei's Mask (Mask #3) *Items required: None, but human form is required Go to the Mayor's Residence, then take the door on the right. Talk to Madame Aroma for Kafei's Mask. Bremen Mask (Mask #4) *Items required: None, but human form is required Go to the Laundry Pool at night and talk to Guru-Guru for the Bremen Mask. Blast Mask (Mask #5) *Items required: None, but human form is required Go to North Clock Town on the first night soon after midnight; the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop will get robbed. Slash Sakon (don't shoot him) and she (the old lady, not Sakon) will give you the Blast Mask. Kamaro's Mask (Mask #6) *Items required: Ocarina of Time, Song of Healing Go to the snowy part of Termina Field at night and jump from the balcony to the largest "mushroom". Play the Song of Healing for Kamaro to receive Kamaro's Mask. Mask of Scents (Mask #7) *Items required: None, but the Bunny Hood makes it easier Defeat Odolwa. Afterward, go to the Deku Shrine and race the Deku Butler. If you can keep up, he will give you the Mask of Scents. Goron Mask (Mask #8) *Items required: Lens of Truth, Ocarina of Time, Song of Healing Use the Lens of Truth to find Darmani's ghost near where you get the Lens of the Truth itself. Follow him to his grave and play the Song of Healing to get the Goron Mask. Don Gero's Mask (Mask #9) *Items required: Goron Mask In Goron Village, start rolling at the chandelier in Goron form. If you hit the right pot, a Rock Sirloin will come out. Bring it to a Goron wearing a mask in the area with the smiths and he will give you Don Gero's Mask. Bunny Hood (Mask #10) *Items required: Bremen Mask Go to Romani Ranch and go to the cucco area. Start marching with the Bremen Mask and go around until all the chicks are following you. They will turn into cuccos and Grog will give you the Bunny Hood. Zora Mask (Mask #11) *Items required: Ocarina of Time, Song of Healing In Great Bay, swim out until you find a Zora. Push him to shore and play the Song of Healing to receive the Zora Mask. Garo Mask (Mask #12) *Items required: Epona Go to the Gorman Racetrack with Epona. Talk to the Gorman Brothers and race them for the Garo Mask. Stone Mask (Mask #13) *Items required: Lens of Truth, Red Potion Go to the start of Ikana Canyon where a bunch of Bombchus are swarming. Use the Lens of Truth to see a knight named Shiro in a circle of rocks. Give him a Red Potion for the Stone Mask. Romani's Mask (Mask #14) *Items required: Hero's Bow Fight off "Them". At the beginning of the second night, talk to Cremia and go with her. Fend off the Gorman Brothers with the Hero's Bow for Romani's Mask. Circus Leader's Mask (Mask #15) *Items required: Romani's Mask, Deku Mask, Goron Mask, Zora Mask, Ocarina of Time Go to the Milk Bar during the night of the first or second day. Talk to Toto in each form and play your instrument as instructed. Gorman will give you the Circus Leader's Mask. Captain's Hat (Mask #16) *Items required: Ocarina of Time, Sonata of Awakening, Hookshot, Hero's Bow Go to Ikana Graveyard and play the Sonata of Awakening near the giant skeleton. He will start to run away. Start bombarding him with arrows until he stops and starts fighting you. Defeat him, then Hookshot to the chest, for the Captain's Hat Mask of Truth (Mask #17) *Items required: Deku Mask, Hookshot if you have it Go to the Swamp Spider House and defeat all the Gold Skulltulas (full instructions here. Go back to the entrance and talk to the man for the Mask of Truth. Gibdo Mask (Mask #18) *Items required: Ocarina of Time, Song of Healing Defeat Sharp. Afterward, sneak into Pamela's House. Go downstairs and play the Song of Healing in front of the mummified man for the Gibdo Mask. Giant's Mask (Mask #19) *Items require: Hookshot Turn Stone Tower Temple and go through until you find a switch that makes a chest appear in the entrance. Hookshot to that chest, then go through to the door to a bridge with an Eyegore. Kill it and open the chest that appears for the Giant's Mask. All-Night Mask (Mask #20) *Items required: Giant Wallet, 500 rupees On the night of the first day, stop Sakon from robbing the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop. Afterward, go to the Curiosity Shop on the night of the final day, and the All-Night Mask will be for sale. Buy it for 500 rupees. Keaton Mask (Mask #21) *Items required: Kafei's Mask Talk to Anju with Kafei's Mask after the Postman gives her a letter (about 2:00 p.m. on the first day). Meet her at night in the kitchen, then put the letter in a postbox. Late the second day through the beginning of the second night, Kafei's door in the Laundry Pool will be unlocked. Talk to him and receive the Pendant of Memories. At 1:00 p.m. on the final day, go back there again and talk to the Man from the Curiosity Shop. He will give you the Keaton Mask and Letter to Mama. Couple's Mask (Mask #22) *Items required: None, but human form is required After getting the Pendant of Memories, show it to Anju. On the night of the final day, go behind some rubble near Sakon's Hideout. Sakon will open the door. Go through his hideout until Kafei gets the Sun's Mask. Go to the Stock Pot Inn, then take the first door up the stairs. Eventually Kafei will come and you will get the Couple's Mask. Postman's Hat (Mask #23) *Items required: Letter to Mama Go to the Post Office anytime during the final night and give him the Letter to Mama. Wait until he delivers it. When he comes out of the Milk Bar, talk to him. He will give you the Postman's Hat. Fierce Deity's Mask (Mask #24) *Items required: All the other masks, Hookshot, Bombchus, Hero's Bow, Fire Arrows Go inside the moon. Go through the Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold dungeons. Afterward, you should have no masks except the transformation masks. Talk to the Lunar Child wearing Majora's Mask and he will give you the Fierce Deity's Mask. Category:Walkthroughs